The present invention relates to image capture of information, and more specifically to preventing image capture of information data leakage.
It is a common practice for users to capture information currently being viewed on a screen of a device by using image capturing software of the device to store the information as an image. This may be referred to as a “snapshot”. Users use snapshots to store evidence or records they may need to reference at a later time. The information captured can be confidential or non-confidential in nature. When the snapshot includes confidential information, which is stored on the user's device, there is a possibility of a breach of privacy of the confidential data present within the image of the snapshot stored on the device. Snapshots may be taken programmatically.